Scar Tissue
by tangerinekidd32
Summary: A scar lay across the hearts of these young and aging bounty hunters. And it seemed to spread all over like a plague. Tattered and scarred forever, not only their bodies, but their souls as well.
1. Past Scars

A/N: Howdy! This is my 1st CB fic so be kind and review! Flames are accepted.but eh, go easy on me okay??? Ha. Well I decided to throw in a song, Scar Tissue in fact. I thought it would fit the story, kinda. Yenno? Like how Spike left a scar on the whole Bebop crew? Eh okay. enough of that. just read it.  
  
' ' = thought  
  
Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CB or this great song by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
  
  
  
Scar Tissue  
  
  
  
Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view  
  
  
  
"Hey, Faye. Dinner's ready," Jet spoke softly. Faye quietly sat down and stared at her plate. It had been five months since Spike's passing.  
  
'Five months already. it seems so much like yesterday.' Faye thought. She toyed with her bell peppers and beef like she always did. Jet sighed mentally. He didn't like seeing anyone like this, especially Faye.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She managed to speak under feeble lips and pushed away her plate - rejecting her food. That's how she felt - like she was rejected and broken.  
  
"Faye, it's not healthy. If you keep this up you'll - "  
  
Faye interrupted him, "I promise I'll eat breakfast." She rose from her seat and shuffled to her room.  
  
Jet rested his head in his hands and sighed, "I have to do something about this. Faye's depression is really getting to me." He had to admit he missed Spike just like Faye and seeing Faye crumble didn't help at all. 'I don't know how long this will go on' He thought.  
  
  
  
Push me up against the wall  
  
Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra  
  
Fallin' all over myself  
  
To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view...  
  
  
  
Faye buried her face in to her pillow. She wasn't crying, she was too weak to cry now. 'Lunk head, it's funny how you can cause me so much pain, even when you're dead.' Faye shifted her body so that she was resting on her side. Spike had caused her so much pain. After the day he left, wishful thinking kept her going for a while, trying to believe that he was still alive. But how long would that last? She would think. And now. Five months and going, he still hasn't returned. 'Maybe he is alive, and just somewhere else.Maybe I should find him.if only - ' Faye's facial features softened into a slight frown, then suddenly changed to firmly pressed lips and stern eyes. 'No. He's Dead. Accept it.' She dug into her pillow again.  
  
  
  
Blood loss in a bathroom stall  
  
Southern girl with a scarlet drawl  
  
Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view  
  
  
  
'Spike. Why? How? Why did you leave us? How could you leave us? You should have just let go. Why couldn't you.I wonder what would have happened if you didn't leave. We could have had something more.' She thought. 'Would have, could have, should have. I'm really losing it.'  
  
  
  
Soft spoken with a broken jaw  
  
Step outside but not to brawl  
  
Autumn's sweet we call it fall  
  
I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view...  
  
  
  
'That's it Spike Spiegel, I'm going to find you.' Faye decided. She had enough of being helpless and wondering "what ifs". She had enough of the endless feeling of her mind being eaten away by this. this. lunkhead. It was about time for this broken doll to become Faye Valentine again. Even if she did find Spike actually dead, at least should would be at rest and have peace of mind. It was sure as hell better than "what if". And if she did find him alive. then boy would he have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Faye hugged her pillow tightly while thinking of Spike. Her journey would begin tomorrow and she needed to sleep if she was going to do this. Faye finally fell asleep with blurred dreams of the bitter and sweet memories of the past.  
  
  
  
Scar tissue that I wish you saw  
  
Sarcastic mister know it all  
  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view  
  
With the birds I'll share  
  
This lonely view...  
  
**** End  
  
All right, so how was it? Should I continue? Yea or Nay? 


	2. Let the Ending, Begin

A/N: Oops. I didn't realize I was blocking anonymous reviews. My bad. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! I'll see if I can do well with this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB or Call me, Call me. CB owns that song too.  
  
  
  
Let the Ending, Begin  
  
  
  
"Faye," Jet tried to stop her.  
  
"No. I have to do this. I can't keep living like this and you know it," She was right, he did know it. He couldn't let Faye stay as fragile as these past months. She looked him deeply in his eyes. She knew Jet would understand. He had to.  
  
Jet hesitated at first then relaxed with a soft sigh. "Look Faye, if this is really getting to you, then go." He didn't want Faye to leave; she was the last piece of the Bebop - the last characteristic that made the Bebop, well, the Bebop. Then again, Faye wasn't really her self so it was best for her. He hoped things would just finally settle. "You just be careful. Do what you have to, just don't get into any trouble" He spoke slowly as he rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Faye gave him a genuine smile. She did not bare her teeth, just a soft upward curve of something she hadn't felt in a long while. From that moment on, she knew this was a good start. This sensation somewhat invigorated her, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
  
  
I close my eyes and I keep seeing things  
  
Rainbow waterfalls  
  
sunny liquid dream  
  
Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt  
  
Gotta get to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
  
  
She picked up some of her belongings and headed towards the hangar, with Jet following with more of her things. It really wasn't much. She left some of her things in her room, just in case - in case she wanted to come back, perhaps. When everything was loaded and ready to go, Faye stopped and turned around.  
  
  
  
Call me, Call me  
  
Let me know it's alright  
  
Call me, call me  
  
Don't you think it's 'bout time  
  
Please won't you call and  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to find you  
  
Peace of mind  
  
What can I do  
  
To get me to you  
  
  
  
"I'll find what I can," Was all she could say.  
  
Jet paused. He didn't want her to be a stray after this journey. "There's always a place for you here." God he felt like a father, finally letting go of a daughter. Like she was leaving the nest, flying away into the world.  
  
Faye turned around and hugged him. It felt a little awkward. She felt a lump in her throat again but she did not shed tears. Jet stood there for a moment, somewhat caught off guard, then smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"Thank you, Jet" she said softly.  
  
"You take care now."  
  
"Yeah, you too," Faye smiled.  
  
"Good luck, Faye" He said somewhat cheery. It was good to see Faye almost emotionally stable. He hoped that she'd find closure.  
  
  
  
I had your number quite some time ago  
  
Back when we were one  
  
But I had to grow  
  
Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now  
  
Gotta get to you  
  
Won't you tell me how  
  
Call me, Call me  
  
Let me know you are there  
  
Call me, call me  
  
I wanna know you still care  
  
Come on now won't you  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to find you  
  
Peace of mind  
  
What can I do  
  
to get me to you  
  
  
  
As the Redtail exited the Bebop, Faye stared down on the old fishing ship. 'So much can happen on a ship like that' she thought. She flew through the sky with great speed. 'Haven't felt this good in a while.' She couldn't believe she was finally starting the end. Starting closure. Or maybe, just maybe, a new beginning. "All right, Spike. Where the hell are you?" She said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to find you  
  
Peace of mind  
  
Reasons for living my life  
  
Ease my mind  
  
Reasons for me to know you  
  
Peace of mind  
  
what can I do  
  
to get me to you  
  
****End  
  
All right. How was that? Should Spike be alive or not? You vote on it! 


	3. Déjà Vu

A/N: Okay, 3rd chapter. Wow I'm on a roll. I never tried to write action-y things, so if this is dull later on, bare with me. Or you could send in some helpful suggestions before I write the action-ish chapter. Anyway, should I keep up with the songs in the story? I can't decide. And I'm not sure, but does the song kinda throw you off the story? Ok I've ranted too long, here's chapter 3.  
  
**** = Change of scene  
  
~~ ~~ = Dream/ flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB  
  
  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
  
  
  
  
As Faye flew over the Mar's sky she was a bit nervous. 'Damn it. What's wrong with me? Don't get your hopes too high, Faye, He could be dead.' She told her self. Faye wandered and looked for a café. She'd thought she'd take a nice break and maybe even get some leads. Mars was a big place; she couldn't start from scratch. 'What if he's not even on Mars...' Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Well I'll never know until I search this place. Now where's that damn café," she said out loud to herself.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Mr. Spiegel, You have a 12:00 appointment today - " a feminine voice reminded.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks Marianne. I guess I'll take an early lunch then."  
  
"Do you want me to send the boys with you?"  
  
"Nah, I can watch myself."  
  
"All right Mr. Spiegel, you take care. Have a nice lunch."  
  
A lanky man grabbed one of his favorite coats and walked through a series of hallways. He plugged his ears as construction workers continued to work on headquarters. Rough and scarred hands pushed open double ornate doors. The man sighed and stared at the blue, blue sky. He was getting sick of it. True happiness, it was just a few words to him, nothing more. 'Where should I have lunch today...' he wondered.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Faye sat and took a sip of her creamy, hot coffee. The café was a nice place, well this one, anyway. Padded booths with the softest cushions, beautiful decorations painted on the beige walls and it didn't smell of musty men, but instead soft flower petals mixed with the tempting aroma of Java. Faye too, went with the scene. She wore black boot cut pants with a low cut dark blue blouse that elegantly tied together at the shoulders. A new start meant new clothes - a new attitude. She still was Faye Valentine, but with an extra kick.  
  
  
  
~~ ~~  
  
The café's doors swung open. A tall man had just walked in. 'A tall lanky man, with a trench coat, Red Dragon even...' Faye began to stand up, grasping the table to keep her balance. 'Fuzzy hair... Green fuzzy hair in fact!' Faye's shoulders tensed. 'Wait a minute Spike? No way... It can't be. Can it?' Faye was in an awkward position. Trying to stand and see who this man was but not standing up right due to the table restraining her. She finally slid out of the booth when she realized what was keeping her down. She moved in closer. "Argh!" A plant was blocking the man's face. She hid behind several other plants at a different angle, but the man kept moving. 'Damn it! I still can't see...' Suddenly, Faye tripped forward, knocking the plant down and landing right in front of him. She looked up at him. Faye flushed cherry red and he stared down, bewildered at this crazy woman. Then he too had the same expression as she - he realized it was... Faye. They stood there, staring at each other, mouths hanging open, neither of them daring to speak.  
  
~~ ~~  
  
  
  
Faye woke up, her head on the table and her hand was... burning hot! Faye realized she held on to her coffee mug for too long. She shook her hand in the air hoping to stop the tingling sensation. 'Can't believe I fell asleep' she smiled at the thought of that actually happening, but of course it was only a dream. Faye sighed deeply. 'Just a dream... Ah damn it. I'm here to find answers. Not to waste time by lingering on what's left of the past.' Her crimson lips stood out from the light colored coffee and pure white mug. She relaxed and sipped on her soothing cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
The café's doors opened with the sound of a bell. A tall lanky man just walked in. Faye squinted her eyes to get a closer look. The man had a Red Dragon trench coat and fuzzy hair - green fuzzy hair. Faye set her coffee down and placed her hands on her face. Her eyes stayed glued on the man with her mouth open. She pinched her cheek and winced at the pain. She couldn't believe it. Spike? Was it really him? She moved in closer, avoiding all plants. She did not want to fall this time. Faye went to his table and stood before him. The man at sitting in the booth looked up, past his newspaper. From the bottom up, his eyes scanned her carefully. Finally reaching her face, their eyes met.  
  
  
  
"Spike... It is you..."  
  
  
  
Spike snapped out of it and managed a smirk. "Hey"  
  
  
  
"Spike!" Faye calmed down and smirked too "I don't know whether I should kick your ass or be happy you're alive"  
  
  
  
Spike was shocked. Faye? Was this really her? It didn't seem much like her. She was too calm.  
  
  
  
Spike took a timid attempt to speak, fearing that she could snap at any moment. "It looks like I just couldn't stay down, huh." He smiled again, "Well have a seat, Romani."  
  
  
  
Faye began to tear up but remained cool then smirked "Yeah, we have a lot of talking to do."  
  
  
  
****End  
  
Did finding Spike go to fast? I want to get to more action. So I kinda rushed the meeting. Can you tell? Are the characters getting OOC? 


	4. If Only you Knew

A/N: Ok, I've decided to makes this Romance/Drama for now. I don't think I can jam some action into this fic. So sorry for those who wanted an action packed romance fic. But there is a lot of emotional action... Eh okay. Just read it hehe.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB.  
  
  
  
If only you knew  
  
  
  
  
  
So many things were rushing through Faye - what to say, what do to, what to ask. She couldn't figure out the right thing to say first, so she waited in silence. Spike thumbed his cup of coffee. He too was speechless.  
  
  
  
Faye looked up and broke the ice "It's been five months. Where were you?"  
  
  
  
Spike began slowly, "Well, after the big fight, what was left of the syndicate called an ambulance. Vicious was completely dead, and I was hanging by a thread. So a miracle happened, and I lived. As you can see, I'm getting better, except for a few wounds here and there..." He wanted to ask so many things, but he held back. He didn't want to see her cry, but the questions were tugging at him, and nagging.  
  
  
  
Faye became uncomfortable, her palms were sweating and she could barely sit still. 'Why didn't he come looking for us, if he was alive all this time? Did he not want to find us? Was it too painful? Or did he even care at all. Maybe I should just leave, I don't want to bring up bad memories for him. I found my answer anyway... But I wish I could - "  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Faye" he spoke softly.  
  
  
  
Faye looked up as her train of thought was ended. His eyes were so sincere. He was truly sorry.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, for everything." He looked down; he was expecting her to fight back. She had every right, and he knew it.  
  
  
  
Faye was shaking now. She felt something inside of her go numb. She didn't know what to do so she just did what came naturally.  
  
  
  
"You're... Sorry?!"  
  
  
  
Spike flinched. 'Here it comes' He thought.  
  
  
  
Faye broke down in tears and hugged Spike. It felt so good to be in his arms. She had been waiting for this for so long. The dreams, the waiting, the sleepless nights - it was all worth it. "Spike... I never knew this day would come. I thought I was so prepared for what was to come. And now look at me. I can't... believe you're... here. After months and months of wondering and waiting, you're finally here, and I don't know what to feel..." She buried her face into his chest and tightened her grip to see if he was really here with her. She felt like a child, a lost child with no where to go. "Maybe I should just go... I... I only came here to find closure... and I think I have" She lied bitterly. Spike saw right through her as she choked on the last word. She didn't want to leave. Not now - not if he was still alive.  
  
  
  
"No" Spike jumped in quickly. His voice was so deep and Faye felt the soothing vibrations that it gave off. It tingled all the way down her spine.  
  
  
  
Faye still stayed in his arms, somewhat confused. She wasn't sure if she had heard right.  
  
  
  
He relaxed. "I can't afford to lose you again..." he said softly. She shivered at his words he actually cared. Maybe he felt the way she did.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, to see if he was really speaking the truth, and he was. She could see it in his eyes. Spike looked away. "I'm sorry Faye, but I have to go. Meet me at my apartment tonight for dinner" He handed her his address on a small sheet of paper. "I don't think we're finished just yet."  
  
  
  
Spike let go of Faye and stood up. He looked down to see if she was okay. Faye assured him with a nod. "I'll see you later." He said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, see you." She felt so good to be able to say that - to see Spike again. Damn it felt good. She looked down at the paper and held it closely to her.  
  
  
  
**** Meanwhile  
  
  
  
Spike returned to the Red Dragon Headquarters and went straight up to his office. He sat at his desk before his meeting and stared at the picture of Faye he had kept since he left the Bebop. It was framed and on his desk, next to a tiny velvety box. He glanced at the clock. 'Damn, I'm almost late again. Maybe I can just cancel today. I need time to think.' He checked in with his secretary and cancelled the meeting. Spike put his feet up on the desk with his hands resting behind his neck. He sighed and smiled "She's actually here. Maybe I can start over, finally..."  
  
  
  
**** End  
  
  
  
A/N: Is everything moving too fast? I'm trying to keep the characters in character. (that's...confusing) But some situations call for the OOCness. If it bothers anyone, go ahead and tell me! Any other questions? Don't be shy to ask =) 


	5. Fetch Spike, Fetch

A/N: I decided to slow things down a bit. And since you know what Faye was doing all this time while Spike was missing I thought, why not do something about Spike! It still connects to the plot of the story so, yeah. Ok well here's my bright idea.  
  
~~ ~~ = Flash back  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB and the song Other Side by the Red Hot Chili Peppers  
  
  
  
Fetch Spike, Fetch  
  
  
  
~~ Flash back ~~  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
  
  
Spike made his way down the stairs with blurred vision. He weakly raised his hand and pointed a gun. "Bang." With that single word, Spike collapsed under weak knees.  
  
  
  
I heard your voice through a photograph  
  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
  
Once you know you can never go back  
  
I've got to take it on the other side  
  
~~ End flashback ~~  
  
  
  
Spike continued to stare blankly at the photo and the little box.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Spiegel, You have a guest."  
  
  
  
'Ah damn' Spike thought. He pressed the button to speak to his secretary. "I don't recall any other appointments today."  
  
  
  
There was a sigh. "Yes I know Mr. Spiegel. Shall I tell her to schedule for one?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Marianne."  
  
  
  
~~ Continue flash back ~~  
  
Centuries are what it meant to me  
  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
  
I've got to take it on the other side  
  
Take it on the other side  
  
Take it on  
  
Take it on  
  
  
  
'I'm sorry Faye. I won't be able to see you for a while.' He closed his eyes after what he assumed was his last thought.  
  
  
  
The men at the start of the staircase stood in silence. One of the men finally spoke and yelled "Quick! Get an ambulance! We have to save the Syndicate!" Red lights were flashing from the several ambulances. Many paramedics rushed out with stretchers and such.  
  
  
  
"Check for any other survivors. I think this one's gonna make it." Two men dressed in white uniforms lifted Spike on the stretcher carefully while attaching many tubes to him to keep him living.  
  
  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached the hospital. Spike woke up and saw a bright light. 'Where the hell am I?'  
  
  
  
"Doctor, we're losing him!" a nurse yelled frantically.  
  
  
  
"Put him on the second machine, quickly!"  
  
  
  
"How long do you think he'll last?"  
  
  
  
The words echoed over Spike as he drifted in to a sweet slumber.  
  
  
  
Pour my life into a paper cup  
  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
  
I've got to take it on the other side  
  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
  
I've got to take it on the other side  
  
Take it on the other side  
  
Take it on  
  
Take it on  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike opened his eyes. He could barely see. His vision was blurred as he tried to scan his surroundings. He stared down at him self - a hospital gown and an IV. That could mean only one thing... 'So I'm not dead. How about that' He looked to his bed side table to see all his keep sakes, including a photo of Faye that now had a few spots of his blood on it. He frowned and he continued to stare. 'Damn, I need a cigarette.'  
  
  
  
Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
  
Burn me out leave me on the other side  
  
I yell and tell it that  
  
It's not my friend  
  
I tear it down I tear it down  
  
And then it's born again  
  
~~ End flashback ~~  
  
  
  
A red light flashed on his desk phone.  
  
  
  
"Yes Marianne?"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Spiegel, the woman who was here earlier decided to cancel her appointment for next week. She left a message, she said she wouldn't be able to meet you at your apartment tonight because quote I have found what I've been searching for and I can no longer bare to stay in the past end quote... Mr. Spiegel what's going on - "  
  
  
  
Spike remained quiet while she was speaking then jumped in after what he thought was important; "Wait a minute, what woman?"  
  
  
  
His secretary gave a slight laugh, "The woman who I told you about, earlier today. You told me to tell her to schedule an appointment."  
  
  
  
"Oh... I guess you did. Did you catch her name?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm...Yes, I did. It's here, somewhere."  
  
  
  
Shuffling noises echoed over the speakerphone as Spike waited rather impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Aha! Here it is. Her name is Ms. Faye Valentine."  
  
  
  
"Faye!? Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Did she just leave now? Wait, I'll be right over there. Don't let her leave! Stall her or something." Spike ran out of his office as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Spiegel! Hello? She's -"  
  
  
  
Spike finally reached the desk. He grasped a chair and panted while looking around. His secretary did not move; her hand was frozen in the hair with a few papers in hand and her mouth was still hanging open.  
  
  
  
"gone." She finished. Marianne smiled gingerly.  
  
  
  
Spike stood up right "Damn it! What the hell is she trying to do to me?."  
  
  
  
"Umm... Mr. Spiegel, are you feeling all right? Maybe you should go home."  
  
  
  
He gave her a smile, "No, cancel all my appointments for the next week. I'm going to take a little vacation, so get the Swordfish II ready. I just have pick something up from upstairs."  
  
  
  
"Alright Mr. Spiegel, I'll get the boys on the job right now. And get some rest."  
  
  
  
Spike took slow steps up. 'How could I go down these steps so fast just a minute ago and now I can barely get up there now? Shit, where could she have gone? She found what she was looking for? Tch... Sometimes I wonder what draws me to her so much.'  
  
  
  
When he finally reached his office he grabbed the box and the picture and headed for the garage. 'Damn, look what you do to me, Faye.'  
  
  
  
How long how long will I slide...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****End  
  
A/N: Is Faye nuts? Maybe! Why did she leave Spike? What's Spike gonna do now? I don't know yet, when I write the next chapter, I'll be sure to tell you! Don't forget to R&R. 


	6. Reunion: Mr. Death VS Ms. Attitude

A/N: All right, all right, all right. Everyone is wondering what's up with Faye. Part of this is Faye's POV in the last chapter. I guess I can't blame you for that last chapter. I wanted to surprise you. So here's the big surprise!  
  
**** = Meanwhile/change of scene  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB.  
  
  
  
Reunion: Mr. Death VS Ms. Attitude  
  
  
  
  
  
A shadowy figure moved backed away, laughing bitterly. "Bravo, bravo. Your performance deserves an academy award." Cold hands tightened a rope that made her wince at circulation being cut off. "I didn't think you'd be very useful" He whispered dryly in her ear. "But you are."  
  
  
  
"What makes you think Spike will come here" She spat. "He's not interested in -"  
  
  
  
"Ha! And that's why he asked you to his apartment, right?" He jumped in. She just glared. "And another thing, I'm not after Spike. No, no - you see, there's been a change of plans." He smiled wickedly as he saw Faye's confusion and fear of what was going to happen next.  
  
  
  
****Meanwhile  
  
"Hmm... Where would she go? She has no home, no nothing." Spike sat there in thought. 'I wonder what made her run off like that... All that talk about the past, that's a bunch of bull shit. If she wanted to leave the past behind, why didn't she do it right after she saw me? Crazy woman...'  
  
  
  
A familiar ship came to view on the radar - the Bebop. Spike smirked at the blinking red dot on the screen. 'Of course, why didn't I think of that.'  
  
****  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Faye tried to keep cool.  
  
Pale hands untied the ropes restraining Faye to a chair.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough"  
  
"What do you want?" she was beginning to get worried.  
  
"It's simple, really. But you wouldn't understand."  
  
Faye sat there, glaring in the dark as she felt his cold hands untie every knot.  
  
"You're dead. You're not really here. You don't exist. It can't be -"  
  
  
  
"Oh but I am here, and very alive." He ran his icy hands down her shoulders. "Money can make the hospitals save even people like me." He chuckled sinisterly.  
  
  
  
As soon as the last rope fell loose, Faye took her chances. Even though she was still hand cuffed and couldn't see, he couldn't possibly see her leave. She began to move very slowly but her attempt was futile.  
  
  
  
Vicious held a knife at her throat, "And where do you think you're going?" He turned on a dim light. It revealed his grim smile. Damn how she hated that smile. It was so eerie; it made her shiver in fear. Faye hesitated, she hated it when she didn't have a plan b. 'Think damn it, think! There has to be a way out or I'm totally screwed.'  
  
  
  
"Hmm... I see." He sensed her nervousness. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I've changed" And there was that grim smile. He never failed to make a woman fearful of him, no matter how tough she was. "Let's see what do you want to do next? Pay Spike a little visit and show him your new life. Yes, let's show Spike how happy you are with me instead of him."  
  
  
  
Faye's eyes widened, "I know what you're trying to do. Well guess what, I'm not gonna play role as Julia."  
  
  
  
"Shut up! You hardly come close to Julia... But you are good bait, and Spike seems to have a hold on you." He replied coldly.  
  
  
  
"But that's what you want. You're trying to get back at Spike. You're trying to change the past. Well guess what, you cant! You know you would have been better off dead. Aren't you sick of chasing him down like this?"  
  
  
  
Vicious ignored her words, but he couldn't ignore the meaning that those words held. "You have no idea... about what I've been through..." he glared dangerously at her.  
  
  
  
'What the hell did I just do...' Faye wasn't sure what to do next. She didn't think he'd be affected by what she said. She didn't expect him to get emotional on her. It was weird to see a cold-hearted killer act this way. 'Could Julia have meant this much to him? But why did he have her kil- '  
  
  
  
"I don't need you to tell me about my life or what to do. Don't ever question me."  
  
  
  
"Why are you using me? You can't change what has happened by reliving it differently now!"  
  
  
  
"I told you to shut up!" She was driving him crazy. "I have nothing to lose! Nothing! I've lost it all, the syndicate, Julia, everything! And I don't need some brainless wench like you to tell me what to do with the rest of my meaningless life. If killing Spike didn't work, then making his life a living hell will have to do. And you're going to help me. He's just as brainless as you are - you have no idea, you hear me? No idea about my life!"  
  
  
  
He stood there breathing heavily from rage. 'What the fuck was that?' he wasn't acting like himself. No woman has done this to him before. This one... was different.  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to bring down Spike?" she spoke softly.  
  
  
  
"Why do you care about him anyway? Look at what he has done to you. He made you wait endlessly and he didn't even bother to look for you. You've gone soft Faye Valentine. Why don't you make him felt what you have?" He regained somewhat of his composure.  
  
  
  
He had almost made Faye think twice. "No! You wonder why Julia chose him over you? Spike is much better than you are! Sure he might be an idiot at sometimes, but he's sure as hell a better choice. Love doesn't always go the way you want it. Hell, I've experienced it. But you can't force me to change my feelings."  
  
  
  
Vicious stood there, staring at her. He folded his arms "I know I can't change how you feel, but let's see how Spike feels when he knows I have you here with me. It'll be like the old days again."  
  
  
  
"You can't relive the past!" She blurted out. 'What the hell am I doing?' she asked her self.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Vicious' hand came across her face. Men standing outside of the dark room heard the slap.  
  
  
  
Faye fell off the chair from the powerful blow. This was definitely going to leave a mark and it made Faye one pissed woman. Vicious looked away from Faye, fearing that she would see what he was truly feeling. Faye stood up holding her face as Vicious dropped his knife in the other hand. She saw her chance and grabbed Vicious by the hair with both hands roughly. Looking to his eyes, she could see he was feeling some kind of emotion. Hurt, regret, and true sorrow were hidden deep in the very darkness of his eyes.  
  
  
  
"All people feel things, no matter who they are. You should know that."  
  
  
  
Faye began to laugh. She didn't know what to do next. Vicious stared at her, he could sense the emptiness in the laugh, and there was not one hint of happiness in it. 'No Faye, don't lose it. Find Spike and do it now. Live your life leave this mess and hope Vicious does not find you.' A small voice echoed in to her mind.  
  
  
  
"You're kidding yourself... if revenge is the only way to solve this... you're dead wrong."  
  
  
  
Vicious shook her words away and grabbed her. The doors opened while knocking down the eavesdropping guards. Vicious dragged Faye out and ordered the men to hold their positions.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" she questioned, not expecting an answer. It was worth a shot.  
  
  
  
"Some where... I don't know. Just shut up." He spoke quietly and tightened his grip on the handcuffs.  
  
  
  
Vicious wasn't acting like him self. Hell, Faye wasn't acting like herself, sort of. 'It's amazing what the past can do to a person' She thought.  
  
  
  
****Meanwhile  
  
"What do you want!" a slender woman who appeared to be in her early 30's waved a bat in protection. She was wearing a plain blue dress and house slippers... and Jet's apron.  
  
  
  
Spike put his hands up for guard against this strange woman. "Look, I'm not an intruder. I'm just looking for Jet."  
  
  
  
"Jet? What do you want with Jet!?" she became more frantic.  
  
  
  
Spike stood there scratching his head, thinking how he would explain this. Just then, heavy steps from the hallway stopped at the commotion.  
  
  
  
Jet dropped a dishcloth and a plate that was in his hands when he saw Spike. "It's... But... How? Wait... What the..." Jet could not find the words to say. The woman put down the bat and rested her hands on her hips, "Jet! Those are the good dishes! What is going on? Who is this man? Do you know him?"  
  
  
  
Spike gave his trademark smirk "Hey Jet, long time no see."  
  
  
  
"Spike!" The older man exclaimed with suppressed joy. "I just can't believe you're here! How ya been, bud?" He patted Spike on the back. Before he could answer. "Wait a minute... Where's Faye?"  
  
  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow, "You mean she isn't here?"  
  
  
  
"She went looking after you..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know, we ran into each other in a café. But, she said she couldn't bear to live in the past or some crap like that. I didn't believe and came looking for her here."  
  
  
  
"Well, she's not here, I can say that for sure."  
  
  
  
The two men stood and silence, thinking of where Faye could be.  
  
  
  
"Ahem... If it isn't too much to ask... What's going on?"  
  
  
  
Jet realized he was leaving his dear sweetheart of the conversation. "Oh, this is Spike. He's a friend of mine. It's a long story, but we need to find Faye, she's an old comrade too."  
  
  
  
"Hm..." She raised a skeptical eyebrow and Jet. "Well then, aren't you going to introduce me properly?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course." Jet smiled "Spike, this is Noelle. She's my... well you could say she's... well..." He scratched his head.  
  
  
  
"I'm his girlfriend. Don't tell me you're embarrassed of me, Jet." She grinned as Spike chuckled.  
  
  
  
Jet turned slightly red, "Well we can't just stand here. We need to find Faye. She could be in trouble. Noelle, could you round up Ed and Ein?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Oh and Jet?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"You owe me a new dish," she said as she walked off to find Ed and Ein.  
  
  
  
****  
  
The two partners headed for the hangar. Spike reminisced of the old days. "Ed? You mean she's still on the ship?"  
  
  
  
"You missed a lot, kid. A man gets lonely on this ship, luckily I found Noelle. Then Ed and Ein came wandering back after Faye went to look for you."  
  
  
  
Spike looked down at his feet and shoved his hands deeply into his pocket.  
  
  
  
"We better get going. You know Faye, she's a lot trouble." He half smiled.  
  
  
  
"Don't I know it. Just look what she's doing to me" Spike smirked. Jet raised an eyebrow at his partner. "What, Jet? Didn't think I'd settle too?"  
  
  
  
Jet chuckled at Spike "Nah, I knew it was gonna happen sometime between you two."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, all right let's go."  
  
  
  
****To be continued.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? Was Vicious and Jet's new spark a shocker? Did that totally jack up this story even more? Okay... I haven't really finished doing all my HW yet but I couldn't stand to see Scar Tissue being bumped all the way to the second page. ::Sweat drop:: Hehe. My books are due August 5th so that gives me 3 days to read... 3 chapter books. Sigh, man I slack off too much. Well now I have to get back to reading... Damn Honors... I don't want to go to high school!!! Everyone picks on the Freshmen. ::Sigh:: Oh don't forget to review! 


	7. The Scandal

A/N: Looks like I made a mistake on the last chapter's author's note. That wasn't Faye's POV. I changed my mind while I was writing it and I kinda left the author's note the same without noticing... All that stuff with Faye and Vicious was all present tense. If that confused you even more, then I'm sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB and the line in the scene with Faye and Vicious. I heard it in a song called Boom Biddy Bye Bye by Cypress Hill and The Fugees.  
  
  
  
The Scandal  
  
  
  
"Have you found her yet, Ed?" Jet's gruff voice ran over the com. unit.  
  
  
  
"Patience, patience! Ed wonders, Faye-Faye where are you hiding?" Ed typed furiously on her keyboard. "Here? No, not here. There? No, not there. Where, where, where?" She sang cheerfully.  
  
  
  
Spike was becoming impatient "Quit messing around Ed, it's not the time to- "  
  
  
  
Suddenly beeping noises from Ed's computer stopped Spike. "Aha! Ed has found Faye-Faye!"  
  
  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
  
  
All attention was drawn to Ed. Jet and Spike listening intently, Noelle drying a dish absentmindedly, and Ein whining at her side. Ed's yellow eyes widened at the info displayed on Tomato. "Uh oh... Spike-person, listen carefully" Ed was serious and the Bebop crew didn't like the sound of it. "Faye-Faye is in the city slums on Mars. It looks like a secret hide out for big tough guys and I think Faye-Faye could be in a little trouble." There was a brief silence. No one knew what to say or think. All they knew was that they had to find her and fast.  
  
  
  
"All right, lets get started then. Send those coordinates over to Jet and me, pronto."  
  
  
  
****Meanwhile  
  
Faye awakened in a dim room. It was very large with a fireplace across from the double dark oak doors. Her vision finally focused from being closed for too long. There was Vicious, sitting closely near the fire. His dark eyes reflected the bright dancing flames. Faye looked at the door and shifted slightly but she was restrained again; she glared at the coldness from metal of the handcuffs.  
  
  
  
Vicious turned his head towards her as soon as he heard the faint jingle of the cuffs. Their eyes met with out any of them saying a word. Faye glared at him, which made him look back to the fire. 'Damn it... when will this all end?' Her glowering eyes were fixed on him. Vicious could feel her cold stare, it was piercing him, making his hairs stand on ends; she was getting to him. Vicious shifted uncomfortably as her what seemed endless scowl went on.  
  
  
  
Vicious rose from the seat, he couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to Faye's chair. He towered over her, staring down at her. She was still glaring at him. He let out a sigh. She continued to glare. Vicious turned and headed for the door but Faye stopped him in his tracks.  
  
  
  
"You think you have a soul... But you're a dead man walking." (A/N: This is the line)  
  
  
  
Vicious spun around. Faye enough guts to insult him. She was brave, or she just made a big mistake. 'Well they say there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity' Vicious thought. He put on his grim smirk hoping it would break her stare. It didn't, Faye just smiled back. Vicious cocked an eyebrow and huffed as he headed towards the door. 'She'd be a good one, if she weren't attached to Spike' He thought.  
  
  
  
"You sort of remind me of me. You're just as empty, face it." He stopped at the door.  
  
  
  
"Hah! I'm nothing like you" she spat dryly.  
  
  
  
"Just listen to yourself! You look bitterly at the past just as I." He tried to start to win her over.  
  
  
  
"That may be at sometimes. But I don't thirst for the blood of revenge. I'm smart enough to know that doesn't work anymore. I didn't think men like you could be so stupid, guess I was wrong huh."  
  
  
  
Vicious ignored her insults. 'I wonder how Spike could be interested in this one...' He opened the door. Suddenly, an idea came into his evil mind. He turned his head towards Faye, looking her up and down and smirked. 'Ha. Now I see... Maybe I should make her enjoy her stay here...' She was still glaring, despite his dangerous grin. 'Damn pervert. I won't let him get the best of me if that's what he thinks.'  
  
  
  
"You seem quite unhappy, Ms. Valentine. Is something bothering you?" he brought his nose to hers. Faye stared angrily into his eyes and more wrinkles at her forehead began to form. Just then, Faye realized she had a trick up her sleeve and it was the perfect time to use it. She felt her com. unit that was disguised as lipstick. 'All right, the call is set to the Bebop. I just hope this place doesn't track any unauthorized calls. Ah damn I hope Jet is near... Well it's worth a shot. Okay, here I go.' She gave him her most confident snake eyes and her own grim smirk. "Oh something is bothering me... You're too far away," she said seductively. Vicious cocked an eyebrow but kept his smirk and moved closer to Faye. She put her legs on both sides of him. Vicious seemed to enjoy this very much but it wouldn't last very long. She gripped him tightly with her legs and put all her weight forward. The extremely heavy chair began to tumble onto both of them. Faye was being crushed by this chair, but so was Vicious and that's what she needed - the perfect way to stall. She pulled the lipstick cover off and called the Bebop. "Is anyone there? Jet! Save me! Trace the call and hurry!"  
  
  
  
Vicious eyed her suspiciously. 'What the hell is she...' He realized what she was doing. "Oh fuck..." He said slowly. Faye winked at him, "Yeah that's right."  
  
  
  
"Hah! You forgot about all my men out there. I could call them any second"  
  
  
  
"Yeah? And why haven't you done so" her grin expanded. "You're bluffing, all your handy devices are across the room, and it looks like your not going anywhere." She forced her knees on to his hands, crushing them.  
  
  
  
Vicious squirmed uncomfortably under her. Suddenly, voices from Faye's black pants came, "Faye-Faye???" She was shocked to hear that voice. "Ed...?" Faye spoke. "Ed! Find me and hurry!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay! Tracing call! Jet-person and Spike-person will be over! Hang on Faye-Faye!" Ed knew the importance of the cry for help and didn't stall at all. She pinpointed Faye's location and saw exactly the building she was in. Ed immediately gave Jet and Spike the information and of course, Faye and Vicious heard too.  
  
  
  
"You can't escape..." He glared. "Help!" He fake-cried, "Save me!... Ever think I could just verbally order my men? Now it's time to teach you-"  
  
  
  
Vicious could no longer speak due to Faye's lips pressed firmly against his. She had to find some way to shut him up and stop him from calling his men. He couldn't move. He couldn't get his men. He was helpless. Vicious attempted to yell for help but it was muffled by Faye's lips. He was weak from old battle wounds with the show down with Spike and could not find the strength to push her and the chair off of him. Vicious bit her tongue, making her yell but she still kept her lips pressed against his. The two were breathing heavily and squirming, one trying to move and the other trying to keep the other one from moving. Pounding noises from Vicious' feet clashed with the suppressed yells.  
  
  
  
The men guarding the door smirked at each other "Looks like they're enjoying themselves" they all laughed. "Well, I think boss will be busy for a while, lets go take a short break."  
  
  
  
The men walked down the long hallway and to the elevator. Little did they know, a surprise was in store for them. The door opened to reveal their gift. The guards saw two men; one of them was in a blue suit. "Uh..." The guards stood, baffled. Spike and Jet aimed they're guns. "Yo." Two swift shots rang out in unison as the guards began to fall. 'This is too easy' Spike thought as he shot down the men.  
  
  
  
"You go ahead, I'll watch your back and make sure no one else gets up here." Jet explained over the gunshots.  
  
  
  
"All right, thanks."  
  
  
  
Suddenly more guards turned the corner down the hall. The bounty-hunting duo exchanged fired until Spike threw a grenade. The smoke cleared to dead bodies lying on the floor in a pool a blood. Jet nodded at Spike in assurance.  
  
  
  
"You be careful kid!" Jet shouted as he watched him run off.  
  
  
  
One last security guard was spying on the commotion. He groped for his gun while keeping his eyes locked on Jet. The man was shaking and it made the gun rattle. Jet saw the man in the corner of his eye. When he turned, the man shot furiously however, he managed to pierce Jet's thigh. Jet winced at the pain but quickly ignored it and shot the guard in the head. He panted heavily as he saw more guards rushing over. "Aw shit... They just don't get enough."  
  
  
  
Vicious and Faye turned their head from each other and to the door at the sound of the knob turning. "Hel-!" Vicious tried to yell, but Faye again shut him up with her mouth.  
  
  
  
The door swung open. "What the... Faye!?" Both of them looked up.  
  
  
  
"Spike!" she yelled.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Spike demanded with shocked eyes.  
  
  
  
Vicious grinned at his enemy's jealous expression. Spike glared.  
  
  
  
****To be continued  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? Hehe, isn't that ending part just like one of those soap operas on t.v.? Tell me what you think! Oh and I think my break is over... Well I didn't really get anything done, and my books are due tomorrow, I'll just renew them and get more time to procrastinate. 


	8. You Can't Relive the Past, Cowboy

A/N: I finally update, woohoo. Eh... Major OOC warning with Vicious. I'm sorry if it angers anyone. And I decided to put in a song, 'cause it kinda fits... kinda. Well, here it goes.  
  
' ' = Thought  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB and the song Don't Speak by No Doubt.  
  
  
  
You Can't Relive the Past, Cowboy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike stood in the door way for a second. He grabbed his gun "I see you're alive Vicious."  
  
  
  
"And kicking, as you can see," he grinned.  
  
  
  
"Bastard..." Faye hissed at Vicious. "It's not what it looks like, Spike." She explained truthfully.  
  
  
  
Spike walked slowly to Faye and knelt down at her side. Their eyes met and Spike knew nothing was going on between them. "It was the only way I could shut him-"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know... Don't worry about it." He turned to Vicious and aimed his gun.  
  
  
  
"Gonna take the easy way out, are you? You're the last person who I'd expect to kill me like this" He was playing mind games again. "Well, Spike... Go on with it. Kill me; That's what you've wanted for so long, isn't it?" His grin was taunting Spike.  
  
  
  
Spike's grip on the gun tightened. It would end now. Now more worries, no more Vicious. Finally, a happy life that he'd been longing for. A dream... No, it would be reality. That's what made it all different. It would be real this time...  
  
  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
  
  
His finger slowly crept towards the trigger. Keeping a blank face, he fired...  
  
  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
  
  
A scream was let out. Vicious had turned to the side so Faye would take the hit. Now bleeding, Faye cried in agony. A bitter laugh from Vicious echoed throughout the room. Spike couldn't move; he stood there in shock. 'No... Not again...' His eyes reflected pain; the pain he first felt when he saw Julia die in front of him. He was shaking uncontrollably like a coward. "Faye!" he screamed.  
  
  
  
She looked at him; "I'm all right. Just pull your self together."  
  
  
  
"Look at what you did, Spike. You shot your own girlfriend. Even I didn't kill Julia with my own hands."  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
Boy, was he asking for it. He shook away his taunts with thoughts of Faye dying. He had to save her. Spike freed Faye from her bonds. At that exact moment, Vicious summoned the strength to slip away from the chair and took his chance to deliver a powerful blow to Spike's stomach. He stumbled backwards, trying to regain balance. Being shot in the shoulder, Faye used her good arm to push the chair over Vicious, but it didn't work. Vicious grabbed his katana off of the display on his wall and charged at Spike. "No!" She yelled. The sword knocked the gun out of Spike's hands. Spike managed to dodge most of his attempts to kill him, but how long could he hold out? Not very long. They both had their own wounds. Vicious was in worse shape, but he had an advantage, the sword. They moved all around the room, slicing and dodging everywhere. Faye found the opportunity to settle things. She dove for Spike's gun and checked the bullets. Only one shot. 'That's all I'm gonna need' She coached herself. She took aim and fired.  
  
  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
  
  
The men were moving so fast and at the right moment, for Vicious, anyway. The bullet only managed to pierce his clothing. It was a close call for him, too close. Any millimeter more and it would have been fatal. He caught Spike off guard with Faye's shooting and wounded him badly. Spike fell backwards and lay there helplessly, trying to cling on to life.  
  
  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
  
  
As Vicious drew closer, Faye rose to her feet. She aimed the gun at Vicious. She had no bullets, she was hurt, Spike was dying; hell, she had to think. She had to bluff her way out of this. Vicious paused and didn't take any step closer. He wondered why she wasn't shooting just yet. Perhaps she was too shaken? Nah, Faye was angry and she would kill him anytime she had the chance to. So what was it... He looked at her. Her eyes were washed over with tears of fear. And there was that damn grin. Great, that was just what she needed. It was bad enough as it was. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly, with tears streaming down her face. Her glistening eyes; they were just like Julia's.  
  
  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying ... are we?  
  
  
  
He could see the broken angel in her. Finally, her own facial expression had hit Vicious, and hard. Some odd feeling twisted inside of him. "Julia..." He spoke softly, "I'm sorry." The past flashed before his eyes and for some reason, revenge didn't seem important anymore. "Forgive me..." He spoke to Faye and it echoed through the room. He drew his sword slowly as he drew closer to Faye. 'What? No... Think, Faye! It's another trap. You have to come up with something.' She thought. "Why... Why should I forgive you," It was more of a statement than a question, "After what you've done, I can never forgive you!" She yelled at him.  
  
  
  
He looked at her. "That's what I've been thinking and now look at what has happened... This, this is outcome of revenge and hatred" he motioned behind him, at Spike. With out looking. "You can't win with revenge, you lose, Faye. You lose a lot."  
  
  
  
She was shaking now. He was right, and he was using himself as an example. Faye couldn't believe it. "So what then? Are you begging for your life?" She aimed the gun at his face.  
  
  
  
"I know you don't have any bullet's left," he looked down. And she looked bewildered. 'How did he... If he knew, why didn't he just kill me.' She was soon to be answered.  
  
  
  
"Why? Why didn't I kill you already? I don't know the answer myself, but I finally see the truth now. You could say I have woken up from a nightmare and I know now... what it feels like to truly..." He stopped shortly. "You ask why... Why I forced you to leave that message to Spike when I took you, I wanted to steal you away. But I knew I couldn't. I could see you loved him... you loved him like Julia did. And now I know, I can't force you to do the same to me..."  
  
  
  
Faye was shocked by his words. All this time, she didn't think that Vicious could have feelings like those. Spike wasn't sure to believe him or not. He sounded like he was speaking truthfully. But Spike couldn't believe it; he was going back to how he was, when they first met as friends. He smirked, he knew things were gonna be okay.  
  
  
  
"Like you said before... you can't relive the past." He had learned, and unfortunately the hard and long way. "And... It's pretty hard to live another dream"  
  
  
  
Spike winced at the pain from his wound and as Vicious reminded him of the dark past that they shared. Vicious dropped his weapon and ran to the telephone on his desk. The phone was dead. "Do you still have your com. unit?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
Still overwhelmed with this new side of Vicious she spoke, "Yeah... Yeah I do."  
  
  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Call an ambulance," his words had an odd touch. They were spoken in a gentle tone. Faye merely nodded.  
  
  
  
Just then, Jet busted the door open. He glanced at Faye and Spike who were both wounded. He turned to Vicious and aimed his gun.  
  
  
  
Vicious looked down. "Don't..." All heads turned to the corner, where Spike lay. "Don't kill him. Just call an ambulance."  
  
Jet didn't believe what was happening. 'Why do they trust him?' He shook his head. This was not the time for questions. He went and dialed 911 and hopefully it would be the last time he would have to do that.  
  
  
  
  
  
****And the dream ends again...  
  
  
  
A/N: Eh... Told you Vicious would be OOC. Well I couldn't kill him! C'mon people, he has to have some softy side. He's not a really bad guy... hehe. Okay well anyways, go ahead and flame if you must. Don't be harsh, please! 


	9. Scarred

A/N: Oh here's something I want to clear up before you read; Jet got away with a scratch even though the other chapter said his thigh was pierced, I changed my mind. It would be weird having Vicious, Ed and Noelle wait in the lobby, right? Hehe so I threw Jet in there. I hope there's no confusion. Well here's the last chapter! Yeah... It was a short fic. And thanks to all those who reviewed whether you flamed or complimented. I really appreciate the suggestions and ideas. Thank you very much. I hope you like this last chapter... well it's more of an Epilogue like thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB  
  
  
  
Scarred  
  
  
  
Another hospital... Jet emerged from the emergency room with his scratched thigh, cleaned up. Standing up right, with the help of crutches, Noelle stood up eagerly and went to help him. "I'm fine, and so are they. They'll be out soon." Jet waited in patience along with Noelle in the lobby. Edward was on her best behavior and also waited in silence. Vicious sat across from them, his clothes somewhat ripped from the battle of before. This was the first time Jet had an encounter with Vicious and luckily, there was no violence involved. It was odd, sitting in the room with him, a man who was lost in his own deception and now found peace. It was almost unbelievable, that a man who seemed so evil could change because of one woman and a look at the past. Jet sighed and clasped his hands together. It was so quiet you could hear the clock faintly ticking.  
  
  
  
Spike would soon be coming out, only with minor wounds, nothing serious. And the aging man smiled at the thought. 'They're so reckless. It's odd to think that they're slowing things down. He'll it's odd to think that I'm slowing down now.' Jet scratched his head as Spike waltzed in, or rolled in on a wheel chair, "Too lazy to walk, I presume" Jet made a joke, "That ought to keep you out of trouble for a while."  
  
  
  
"You forget that trouble always finds me first," He smirked. Seconds later, his joy dimmed. "Faye's gonna have to stay over a day. Her shoulder is pretty messed up."  
  
  
  
"Alright, then I'm assuming we're leaving her for the day?" Noelle asked politely. She stood up next to Jet, still in her house clothes.  
  
  
  
A weird feeling hit Spike and he didn't like it. 'Leave her...' it echoed hauntingly in his mind. He didn't like hearing that. He glanced back from the double doors from which he exited. "I'll stay here, with Faye. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
  
  
"Oh but what about your wounds? You should rest," Noelle suggested. She was like a mother and Jet was like their father. 'They're perfect for each other' Spike thought.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine now... I have to do something I should have done a long time ago." Spike weakly rose from his chair. Everyone stood up to help. "No Spike! You should stay in that chair!" Noelle exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I'm alright, just tired. I was hitchin' a ride on it, nothing's really wrong with my legs," he gave them his goofy grin. Ed rolled her eyes and smiled as the rest of the crew did.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... You tend to fake a lot, don't you" Vicious said with a hint of playfulness to make his words take on a joke effect.  
  
  
  
"Don't get into that now," he did the same. He turned his back to them, "Catch ya later."  
  
  
  
Vicious followed Spike down the hall as the rest of them departed. White hair caught Spike's eye and he knew it was Vicious. "You know, I only have one seat in my Swordfish..."  
  
  
  
"Who said I had to go back with you." He half huffed and joked.  
  
  
  
They paused at the door. "This one is mine. We shouldn't let the past repeat."  
  
  
  
"Like I need you to tell me that," Vicious laughed and opened the door to Faye's hospital room.  
  
  
  
A hand on Vicious' shoulder stopped him. "Hold on, I need some time alone with her. I need to... Ask her something," he smirked.  
  
  
  
Vicious too smirked and suddenly dimmed into a frown. 'I don't belong here...' He thought to himself. "Give her my regards. And my best wishes to you," he tried to say with out any hint of affection. But it seemed to leak past his words and Spike caught on. He nodded at his old comrade as he turned to leave. Spike bid him farewell with a simple gesture of the hand and walked in, clutching onto something in his pocket.  
  
  
  
Faye awoke at the sound of the door opening and blinked as she saw Spike approach her. She smiled, "Hey."  
  
  
  
"Hello," He looked down at her. He let out a little laugh, she looked ridiculous, but she was still beautiful. Even if she was just in a hospital gown and her hair was mess, she was still beautiful to him. He kneeled by her bedside slowly, feeling overpowering because he was tall. He cringed, trying to get into that position. Spike put his arms on the bed as if he were about to pray, but he rested his head on his arms and looked up at Faye. He sighed in relief when he finally got onto both knees. "So, how you feeling?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I think I'll live," she said warmly, "Looks like you're getting old, Spike." She laughed at him; he was still trying to ignore his wounds. "C'mon then," she tapped the side of her bed, motioning to rest with her in the bed. "Just don't pull anything," she smirked.  
  
  
  
"I hope you mean muscles 'cause then you shouldn't ask me to lay in the bed with you," they both laughed playfully. Her emerald eyes locked with his mismatching brown eyes. It was great; he didn't have to run from his past anymore, he had the girl he wanted. He could finally... be at ease.  
  
  
  
In the Future, 5 years later...  
  
  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Noelle called.  
  
A little girl still with frizzy red-orange hair came running in at the sound plates being set at the table.  
  
  
  
A familiar man with a mechanical arm stepped into the room with good news. "She got the bounty," he smiled happily.  
  
  
  
"All you care about is the money. Don't you think we're getting too old for that?" Noelle asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right-" Jet began. But a small boy with frizzy green hair and matching green eyes tugged on the old man's pants. "Where's my mommy?"  
  
  
  
"She's in the hangar. Why don't you just wait for her at the table?" he suggested as he ruffled the little boy's hair.  
  
  
  
"Where's Spike-Person?" Ed asked innocently.  
  
  
  
"I'll get 'em!" the little boy said eagerly. He hopped from the chair and ran into the living room to see his father. He was still practicing his Jeet Kune Do and his song watched in awe at his father's strength and grace. He took tiny quiet steps and leaped on to his leg. Spike was caught off guard and fell down. "Ah! Oh... it's you. What are you doing?" he asked surprised.  
  
  
  
"I gotcha!" He smiled and hugged his father tight. Spike lay there on the floor, trying to rest. "No, I got you!" he grabbed his song tight and tickled him mercilessly. The little boy laughed and tried to tickle his father back.  
  
A woman walked in, dressed in black fanning her self with a fat stack of money. She smiled at the sight of Spike, and their son.  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" the little boy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hi Sean, and how's my little baby?" she asked motherly as she kneeled down at both of them.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine," Spike smirked at Faye. She laughed and kissed both of them. "I stopped at your office today. You slacker, you're lucky Vicious is there to cover for you." Spike only grinned.  
  
  
  
Sean looked at his father's chest and spotted something he never saw before. "Daddy... What's that?" he pointed at a scar on Spike's torso.  
  
  
  
Faye took the little boy's hand and held it in her own, "It's not good to point."  
  
  
  
"But how'd ya get it, daddy?" he asked again, innocently.  
  
  
  
Faye and Spike looked at each other, thinking of what to say. "We'll tell you later. Go and eat dinner now," He simply stated.  
  
  
  
"Awww," he pouted. "C'mon now, go eat at the table. We'll catch up," Faye said to her son and he obeyed.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" she asked quietly when their son had left.  
  
  
  
"Not now... Just some other day," he looked her deep in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't think we should... It might be too much for him. Hell, it was too much for us..."  
  
  
  
"We'll tell him when the time calls for it. But for now, let's just leave it at that..." He held Faye closely. She nodded while resting her head on his bare chest and stared at his scar. Her slender fingers ran across it and she covered the scar with her hand. "It won't go away..." she whispered.  
  
  
  
"It's dealt with, Faye. Look forward, not behind..." he told her.  
  
  
  
He was right, Faye removed her hand from the scar. It didn't stand out so much anymore.  
  
  
  
A scar lay across the hearts of these young and aging bounty hunters. And it seemed to spread all over like a plague. Tattered and scarred forever, not only their bodies, but their souls as well. In this case, the scars will only disappear, if you face the past, accept it and move on.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
A/N: Tada! My first FanFic is complete! Did that totally suck? I couldn't think of another way to end it. Anyway, Thank you all so much for reviewing! Your reviews made a difference and encouraged me to write more and hopefully better. Ok so, that was it... Just because its over doesn't mean you can skip reviewing so please review. =) 


End file.
